Pirates of the Caribbean / Curse of the Black Pearl
---- Rex Weathers / As an evil Pirate. Chase. Zuma. Rocky. Marshall. Skye. Everest. Rubble. Ryder. Katie. Cali. Mayor Goodway. Alex. Denton and his Crew. And more citizens on Adventure Bay. ---- This is a fiction story of the Paw Patrol. Even though Rex Weathers is in it. This is just a tale. Not a true Rex Weathers story! ---- The pups and Ryder were at Seal Island with Captain Turbot in the lighthouse. Outside it was very foggy. Zuma: Whoa dudes, I can't see a thing out there! Ryder: Yeah. It's really foggy for some reason. Captain Turbot. Sure is. But i'm starting to think that this is a bit for than a bit of fog. Rocky: What do you mean? Captain Turbot: Well some of it looks a bit like smoke. Marshall: Smoke. Arrff! Water Cannon! Rocky: Marshall No! Marshall: Water Spray! Arrff! Rocky: NOOOOO! Marshall: Opps. Haha. Sorry Rocky. Rocky: Yuck! Water! Everyone laughs but Chase who didn't seem to notice. Ryder: Are you okay Chase? Chase: Yeah. It's just, I think I can see a bit of light out there. Everyone goes to Chase's window and sure enough spot it! Zuma: What is that? Captain Turbot: It looks like a boats cabin light. Rubble: But why would a boat be out in this fog? Captain Turbot: Not sure. And at that moment the fog that was around ship cleared and there was a big black sailing ship passing by! Everyone looked for a flag and sure enough saw a pirate flag! Rubble: They are pirates! Cool! Ryder: Not so cool actually. They could be evil! We had better get away from the window! So everyone heads down out of the lighthouse and quickly run towards Captain Turbots house! The next day they all woke up to a sunny day and went outside and saw where the smoke had been coming from! A ship that had been blowen to pieces! Rubble: What happened! Ryder: What ever happened, it must have something to do with that pirate ship we saw last night! Captain Turbot: Looks like it has been cannon fired to pieces. It must be that pirate ship! Zuma: Whoa! Rubble: That sound's scary! Ryder: We won't know how scary the pirates are unless we meet them one day! Chase: I hope we don't! Captain Turbot: So do I! Rocky: Hey guys. Check this out! Rubble: Whoa! What is it? Ryder: It looks like a medal of some sort. Captain Turbot: I bet it has something to do with that ship! Chase: We better hide this and keep it safe Ryder. Ryder: Good idea Chase. Soon Ryder and the Pups left and went back to the Lookout. But little did they know that the medal piece was cursed. Nobody noticed it set a fast wave across the sea. Soon it was in the Lookout. It was in a display case. Ryder: Well it's safe here. Chase: Yeah. It's just....I have a bad feeling about it. Chase's feeling was true. That night the weather went all foggy again. And the wind blew too. In the darkness of the ocean, a big sailing ship quietly sailed into the harbour. W.I.P Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Chase787 Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Adventure Category:Chase787 Story Category:Chase787 Movie Category:Fanon stories Category:Specials Category:A Special Story